Awakening
by SLLS
Summary: After Season 3. When a threat from a familiar friend is found by Roslin, Helo, Sharon and Caprica 6, they try their hardest to protect Hera Agathon. Kara's using her knowledge to her advantage but finds herself dogged by a persistent cylon...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

**Authors Note: The title of this piece is "Awakening". It's going to be more than the one chapter and I'll update when I can. Feel free to review, all comments welcomed. Beta-d by BossaNovaBaby24, as I have learnt there is no such woman as 'Caprice'. Thanks sis.**

The stage lights dimmed slowly as Sharon's eyes opened, a faint giggling drew her attention to the other side of the hall. A small figure was dashing about on the landing above. Straining her eyes, she caught a glimpse of her child through the banisters. "Hera!" The child paused a moment and smiled, before running out of sight. "Hera, stop!"

Sharon mounted the staircase and took them two at a time, the sweat on her palms making her hands slip. She stumbled and fell on the stairs; her body fell back as if in slow motion only to feel hands pressing into her back, holding her up. She spun round in shock to be greeted by the panic stricken face of Caprica 6. Sharon's questioning gaze was answered with a small shrug before yet again her attention was drawn again to her daughter by another playful giggle.

"Hurry to her, something doesn't feel right." Caprica gave Sharon a reassuring nudge up the stairs before hurrying down them and towards the other set, adorning the opposite side of the opera house.

The lights began to flicker and a figure appeared at the top of the stairs, small in stature. As the lights regained themselves, it had vanished. Sharon didn't stop to consider the shadow and climbed the rest of the stairs, searching desperately for another glimpse of Hera. "Hera! Where are you?"

A banging resounded in the distance and Sharon glanced over the rails, eager to see if was from her daughter. From what she saw she hoped not. Hera's shoe lay in the middle of the stage, a spotlight pointed directly at it.

"Sharon!" Caprica's voice called from across the grand hall. "Where is she?"

"I…" Her voice faltered, "I don't know I can't see her anymore!" _Lord's of Kobol hear my prayer, protect my child. _Sharon looked up stunned as she heard what she was thinking being said by Caprica 6. They paused a moment, watching each other. Giving a weak smile, Sharon descended the stairs and ran for the lone shoe. When she reached it, she held it up to what remained of the light before realising it wasn't one of Hera's. She rubbed it in her hand gently for a moment, before turning to address Caprica. "Can you-" Her words were cut short as a figure loomed beside her, she dropped the shoe as an arm swung round towards her and everything fell black.

"HERA!" The scream woke Helo as he curled up deeper under the covers, and an arm swung across and connected with his head. Letting out a groan he watched as Sharon shot up in bed, sweat running down her body. She looked panicked and Helo reached out, half expecting his arm to be torn from his shoulder.

"Sharon? Are you okay?" Her eyes closed slowly and wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead, dragging her knees up in bed to rest her arms on. "Another nightmare?"

She regained her breath and shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the thoughts. "Yeah, something like that." She glanced over at Hera sleeping soundly in her cot, admonishing herself for panicking yet again, but fearing that she could do nothing to stop it.

"Look you've been having dreams like this for a while. You wanna talk about them?" He rubbed her back soothingly but Sharon shook her head and moved away from his arm. Hurt, he lowered it back down to rub his own weary eyes. If it wasn't Hera screaming for attention at night it was Sharon, he didn't know which one he preferred.

Sharon climbed out of bed and began to change, slipping on her colonial uniform and moving over to Hera's cot. "Where you going?" Helo asked from the bed, lowering the covers himself and getting ready to change. Noticing this, Sharon raised a hand to stop him.

"There's something I need to do first, ok. Then…" She paused momentarily, a deep look of consideration on her face. It finally softened and she bent down to plant a soft kiss of his lips, "Then I'll tell you about the dream." She turned on her heel and stroked Hera's hair before leaving the room and locking it tight. Helo frowned at the unusual gesture but quickly settled back into bed, relishing the peace before Sharon's return.

…

Curled up on the metal bed, Caprica 6 grimaced at the feel of the springs through the old mattress as they stuck into her side. She rolled over onto her back, staring at the dank ceiling that loomed over her. _God I would do anything for a different view… _then realising the airlock may be considered a 'different view' she quickly admonished her thoughts and rolled over again to face the door, only blocking the door was Sharon Valerii. Caprica quickly sat up and offered a small smile, "Guess you couldn't sleep either."

"Not after what happened tonight." Sharon moved closer as a guard dragged in a chair, placing it a safe distance between the two. "What do you remember of it?"

Caprica pulled a strained face and shrugged, "Not much. I remember the shoe, then I headed down to the stage and you were gone. I think I saw the President though." At the mention of Roslin, Sharon's eyes widened. There was only one other person in that room with them, the one who had attacked her. _It couldn't have been the president._ "Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No." Sharon answered quickly, "She really needs the time to rest." She referred to the latest fleet news, the President's cancer had returned. "I don't think it was her I saw. They were much bulkier and had a swing on them. She couldn't have done that."

A guard came and knocked on the door, signalling that Sharon's time was up. She stood up slowly, considering the cylon in front of her. "They won't put you out of the airlock." She offered. "Whilst the dreams are continuing, you're safe."

"And when they stop?" Caprica asked, her head hanging low, as if to be executed.

"Be as helpful as possible." Sharon moved towards the door and vanished. The guard removed the chair and sealed the door tight, watching as Caprica lie back down gently, and attempt to resume a fitful sleep.

…

"It all happens so quickly." Sharon sat on the edge of the bed, Helo beside her holding her hand gently and rubbing it. His eyes were sympathetic and Sharon felt the most at ease since the dreams had begun. "There's an opera house, and Hera's lost. She's running around and I can't find her."

"It sounds like a dream most mothers might have." He offered gently, unsure how to help his wife.

"No it's different. I'm not the only one in the dream." She looked into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction, wary about mentioning the other two participants. "Caprica and Roslin are there too. And they know they're there. I think they're trying to help protect Hera too."

"Why would they be helping protect our daughter?"

"Concerning Caprica, I don't know yet. She hasn't said, but the President … with her cancer she needs Hera to survive. This dream was different though Helo, there was someone else there trying to get to Hera." Sharon stood up and began pacing, her mind racing through all the possible suspects. "They were trying to harm her."

Helo now stood up and took hold of his wife firmly. "I won't let anything happen to Hera and you know that, don't you? To either of you. To be honest, if something happened to you two…" Sharon's mind reeled back to the night on Caprica with Helo in the rain, reassuring her with the exact same words. "I wouldn't know what to do." She smiled up at him, both their eyes glinting with tears. "I promise."

Burying her head on his shoulder, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I know you won't. We know." She held on to him tightly and he placed a kiss on the top of her head, his embrace protecting her as it had always done.

…

Laura Roslin paced the enormous hall, only the sound of her footsteps on the stage floor apparent. Not even the giggling of little Hera. Something was different. Roslin mounted the stairs, her hand feeling moisture on the banister as she slid it up to balance herself. "Hera? Are you in here?" The sound of her heels on the carpet the only answer.

"Sweetie, where are-" Roslin turned and a figure stood in front of her. "Oh!" She exhaled in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you here Chief."

Tyrol smiled and stared at the President, his hands rubbing nervously together. "Have you seen Hera about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

A piercing scream rang out through the Colonial One and Tory Foster shot awake, her eyes wildly scanning the room, trying to find the source of the penetrating sound. _The President's quarters. _She leapt up, still dressed in her clothes from the day before, not having much other thought for herself other than the latest revelations. Tory ripped open the curtains separating her sleeping area with the President and found Laura Roslin sitting up in bed, her forehead running with sweat.

"Madam President are you in any pain?" Tory knelt by the sofa acting as Roslin's bed, grabbing up the phone to call Doctor Cottle.

"No…" Roslin's voice rasped. She took a meagre sip of water and her hands shook as she placed the glass back down. "There's no need for that. It was just a bad dream." Swinging her legs out from under the cover, she tried to stand and stumbled, grabbing on to Tory's shoulder for support.

"Maybe its best it if we give him a ring and get you checked-" Her words were silenced by Roslin raising a hand and sighing.

"There really is no need Tory, I'm feeling fine," she gave a wan smile and made her way through to her desk, collecting her jacket off of the back of her chair. "Although there is one thing you can do for me, get in contact with the Galactica, and let them know I wish to board immediately. Thank you."

Tory picked up the phone, giving the President a wary look as she called the Galactica, wondering what on earth was going on this evening.

…

Colonel Tigh paced CIC, gazing wearily over the dradis consoles. He rubbed his beard absently and shut his eyes, feeling a headache pounding at his temples. He moved his shaky fingers from his beard to his head and soothed it gently, feeling sweat under his palm. _They even sweat. _He remembered reading it in one of Kara's interrogation reports of Leoben. _The frakking cylons even sweat. _ "Gods damn it."

"Sir?" Dualla's soft voice came from behind him. He turned and opened his eyes wide, looking questioningly at her. "I have a message from the Colonial One. The President wishes to board immediately."

"Why?" He grunted at her, joining Dualla over by her station. "Has the Admiral been informed of this?"

"No sir, he's in his rack. He should be out soon. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them…" Tigh watched as Adama walked into the room, fresh faced. "Tell them they can come aboard. But I'm not giving up any of my time to talk to her; I have better things to worry about."

Adama wandered over to Tigh, "Colonel, I suggest you get some rack time, while everything's calm." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled. "You look as if you need it."

Emitting a low grumble, Tigh took Adama's hand of his shoulder, feeling a pang of guilt for hiding his secret from his closest friend, "Yeah, I guess I had better. Oh, the Colonial One will be boarding, they didn't say why though."

"Right, I better go roll out the welcoming committee then." With that Adama straightened up his jacket and left CIC, leaving Colonel Tigh to shuffle quietly to his quarters where he could muse over his latest troubles.

…

The brig was darker than she remembered it, and the bed was a lot harder. _Way to torture the frakking cylons, I'm sure with conditions like this; they'll cave to interrogation in minutes. _Kara smiled at her thought and glanced over at Caprica who occupied the next cell, hoping to Gods that the cylon wasn't psychic. "So…" she dragged out the word playfully, "What they got you in for? Drunk and disorderly behaviour?"

Another voice entered Kara's thoughts, adding, "Hitting a superior asshole?" She turned slightly to find Leoben sitting on her bed beside her, his hands rubbing together. "Has it always been this cold?"

"Try asking them to turn the heating on, see how far that gets you." Kara smirked at the remark, not realising Caprica's eyes resting heavily on her.

"Excuse me?" Caprica stood up and came towards the bars, watching Kara start to giggle slowly. "Are you Kara Thrace?"

"Ha!" Kara's outburst surprised Caprica and she took a step back, "How is it you frakking things always know my name?" Leoben stood up and moved towards the bars where Caprica stood, studying the captive prisoner.

"It's amazing what some cylons will resort to, to avoid the airlock treatment. Become dehumanised within themselves. She had such great plans and now here she is." Leoben reached out and touched Caprica's face. She didn't seem to acknowledge the gesture and continued to stare at Kara warily, measuring her movements.

"There's a 'K' mark on the wall. And an 'L' one. I guess that you're not Lee Adama so I'll hedge my bets on Kara Thrace." Gripping hold of the bars, Caprica's face softened and she whispered low so only the two of them could hear, "Leoben had such great plans for you. You have a destiny."

Kara snorted trying to suppress her giggles, and Leoben glared at her, "I did have plans for you. I still do. Our destinies are entwined." Kara fell off the cot gripping her aching stomach from the laughing.

"Seriously, you things are so frakked up! I do not have a divine destiny…"

"But you do know where Earth is." Leoben knelt beside her, "And a dying leader will take them there."

"And if you hadn't noticed I'm not dying." Kara sat back on the bed, wiping tears from her laughing fit.

"I didn't say you were." Moving away from the bars, Caprica settled back onto her bed, gazing at the ceiling vacantly.

"Then how am I meant to lead them to Earth?"

"What?" Caprica sat up abruptly and fixed Kara with a stare. "You know where earth is?"

"Yep but I'm not you're dying leader so-"

Leoben interrupted her, "Haven't you heard? Roslin is." With that Kara straightened up and watched his smile growing. "You've missed so much."

…

"Madam President. It's good to have you on board, but may I ask why?" Side by side they walked through the hallways of Galactica. Tory remained close by, her handbag with the President's medication safely over her shoulder.

"Thank you and you may, but it doesn't mean I have to explain myself." She gave a rueful smile and picked up the pace. Adama caught up and held her arm gently, stopping her. "It's important I see your prisoner."

"Which one? The cylon or Kara?" Roslin lowered her eyes and pulled Adama to one side, away from Tory.

"Caprica. I can't explain it now but trust me, when I can I will." The admiral nodded and wiped his glasses on his jacket. Roslin held out a hand to stop him. "Trust me Bill, I'll explain everything."

"Very well. Marines?" He addressed the armed men escorting them, "Take the President to the Brig. No time limit and complete privacy. Also take Tory to the CIC." With a nod, the men indicated the President should take the lead. The group moved off down the corridor leaving Adama to watch after them, shaking his head with confusion before he headed off to his quarters.

…

The brig door swung open and Roslin stepped into the room, nodding to the men inside that she should be left alone. Noticing a chair in the corner, she dragged it over to sit in front of the occupied cells. The room felt cold and Roslin pulled her coat around her tighter, shivering. "Is it always this cold in here?"

This time Kara didn't smile at the remark, her face remained stony as she appraised the President who looked paler and weaker. _That's a lot of change for 6 hours. _"Yeah it is. I uh…" Kara looked down at her clasped hands before meeting the President's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about the cancer."

Roslin nodded her head absently and smiled, "Thank you, it's good to see you back on the Galactica, even under the circumstances. I'm here on business so to speak, I need to talk to Caprica." At the mention of her name, Caprica sat up in her bed and stared expectantly at Roslin.

"Why me?" She asked slowly, part of her fearing that her time had come and she was to be escorted to the airlock.

"The dreams." Roslin said shortly, focusing all her attention now on the cylon. "There was someone else there last time." She glanced cautiously at Kara who was listening with rapt attention.

"Oh please don't stop on my behalf. I already know who you're talking about, and believe me, there are plenty more where that came from." Kara strode over to the bars and smiled wearily.

"You don't want to do this Kara, it will ruin everything we've worked for," stroking her face Leoben glared deeply into her eyes. She swiped his hand away and gripped hold of the bars fiercely.

"And what would you know about this?" Roslin crossed her knees and smiled politely at Kara, a hint of annoyance playing on her lips.

"Because him and the others are all on Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

Roslin stood up and approached the bars which Kara clung to, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly with fear, which she desperately tried to control. "How…" She begun her sentence but paused, fearing her voice might catch. _This can't be happening we all worked so hard._ "How would you know this Lieutenant Thrace?" Her tone became formal, slightly demeaning but she didn't know any other way to react to this situation but with an air of defiance.

"Because I've been there." Kara replied curtly, returning to her cot. She turned her head and smiled at the air, causing Roslin's thoughts to stir.

"Have you been checked out by Doctor Cottle since you returned?" Roslin returned to the seat once more, turning it ever so slightly towards Caprica Six's cell, effectively snubbing further conversation with Starbuck.

Smiling, Kara lay back down on her bunk, feeling Leoben do the same beside her. "You know, they're not going to believe you." He muttered, his lips hovering close to her ear. "Who's going to believe the little, screwed up Kara Thrace?"

"You'll be surprised how many would…" Kara's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes slowly, wriggling further into the bed.

Leoben leant up on one elbow and hovered over her, smiling gently. "You know Kara; we could have had something going on New Caprica. Us and Kasey." Opening her eyes, Kara glared at him and gently sat up too.

"Except you lied to me. Kasey wasn't my daughter." With her final words rising in tone, Leoben shoved Kara violently, knocking her off of the edge of the bed. The hushed conversation between Roslin and Caprica 6 stopped and they both stared in disbelief at the pile on the cell floor. "Fraking toaster!" She yelled out at the bed, causing Roslin to approach her cell.

"Lieutenant Thrace?" She asked meekly, her hand stretching through the bars for Kara, who only stared at it, using the bed to climb back up to her feet. "Okay then…" Roslin muttered retracting her hand and pulling the chair into the centre of the room, so she could see both the prisoners. "Look, I need both of your help. Kara I need you to talk with the Admiral, perhaps give him some insights into where you have been in the past weeks."

Sitting back on the bed, Kara looked around to see that Leoben had vanished. "Yeah. Are you planning on getting me out of here?"

"Well…" Wringing her hands together, Roslin explained, "I can't exactly get you out of here. Remember the precautions they took with Sharon, they will treat you in exactly the same manner until they can make sure you're not a cylon model.

Caprica 6 approached the bars in her cell and gripped hold of the tightly. "Why do you need my help?"

"You have been having the dreams, as has Sharon. We need to discuss Hera. She needs to be kept safe from…" Her eyes wandered over to Kara who just smiled knowingly. "Tyrol."

"Ok so what happens? Do you bring Sharon in here to talk with us?"

"No… I will have your release ordered. I dare say the Admiral won't like it but we'll find you safe quarters with Sharon and Lieutenant Agathon. You need to be as close to Hera. The more people protecting her the better." Roslin stood and was met by an icy gaze from Kara.

"So you'll let the frakking cylon out but not one of your own? How does that work Madame President?" She spat the last words at Roslin who remained steadfast in her stance. Readjusting her glasses, Roslin turned and went to exit the room, but not before turning to the guards at the door.

"The cylon prisoner. Caprica 6. Have her release issued to the Admiral immediately. Put the other prisoner under interrogation. We need to know everything it knows about earth and what to expect." And with that she left the room, leaving Kara to look on in disgust before slumping against the dank walls and resigning herself to several more days in the brig.

…

Lying on the bed, Sharon watched as Helo picked up Hera, tossing her gently in the air and listening to her eager giggles. Although the sound was meant to be joy to Sharon's ears, she couldn't help but remember the dreams where Hera was giggling, before running off and getting lost. Her chest tightened for a few moments as she considered the shady figure who now dominated her dreams, but the opening of their room door quickly broke it.

"Lieutenant Agathon?" Roslin slowly entered the room and smiled warmly at Helo and Hera. "If I could have a quick word with you?" She moved further in the room and Helo placed Hera back into her crib, nodding that he understood he should take his leave. "Oh no, it's fine. This concerns you also."

"Sure, take a seat." Sharon stood up and moved over to the nearest chair, dragging it into place for the President to sit on. Helo joined Sharon on the bed and held her hand. Although she was now a part of the colonial fleet again, he still lived in fear that at any moment, she could be taken away form him again.

"I really need to talk about the figure in the dreams. In the opera house. Have you seen them?" Roslin spoke softly and dragged her chair closer to the couple on the bed, but as soon as the mention of the intruder in her sleep, Sharon stood and picked up Hera from her cot, cradling her close by.

"I've only seen them once. Last night. That makes all three of us now then."

"Sharon I know who it is. I've seen them. I spoke to them last night in the dream; I don't quite know how to tell you." Roslin approached Sharon and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, before moving it to stroke Hera's hair. "I saw Chief Tyrol. He said he was looking for Hera."

Her eyes began to water as the realisation of a more physical threat was apparent. Her entire family could be in danger, all she had worked for, who she'd risked her own life for. Could all be gone. "What…" Her voice faltered and Helo went quickly to comfort her, his jaw working and his eyes filled with anger. "Is that all he said?"

"That's all before I woke up." A sad smile crossed Roslin's face as she held tight onto Sharon's hand. "I'm having Caprica 6 released from the brig and we need a place for her. Away from the public. Is it okay…" Her voice trailed off as Sharon nodded hurriedly.

"That's fine. The more of us around Hera, the better."

Helo stepped away from her and gave them both a serious look. "How do we know we can trust her-"

"She was on Caprica with you, she probably saved your life. She's saved mine and Hera's life. We can trust her." Sharon gave a determined look and Helo again joined her, rubbing her arm warmly. A bang on the room door, caused them all to turn in surprise as the door widened in front of them, revealing a haggard looking Chief Tyrol.

He glanced around the room and his eyes settled on Sharon, whom he gave an affectionate smile. "Do you think I could talk to you. Alone." He moved further into the room to be stopped by Helo's hand pressed firmly into his chest, his eyes burning.

"Get away form my family. Do you hear me?" His teeth were gritted and he could barely get the words out. He shoved Tyrol towards the door, who spun around and punched him square in the face, knocking Helo back onto the floor. Whilst the group rushed over to a bleeding Helo, Tyrol tore Hera from Sharon's arms and ran out of the room, a smug smile on his face. As he rounded the nearest corner, armed guards escorting Caprica 6 met him and without hesitation, she stuck out her arm, knocking him onto his back along with Hera.

Sharon left Roslin to help up Helo, who remained a little dazed at the shock, and headed for the corridor where Tyrol had taken Hera, but before she could get too far Caprica 6 stood holding Sharon's daughter, with a small smile on her face, looking at the Chief on the floor, the marine's guns trained on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

**This chapter looks at Roslin in focus, and does continue on from Chapter 3. Chapter 5 will look back at the events about Hera when this chapter occurs occurs. So don't worry I won't miss it out.**

"Why did you need the cylon model?" Admiral Adama leant over a centre in CIC, with President Roslin standing beside him, a smile on her face whilst watching the men and women of the fleet work to protect the remains of humanity. Adama straightened up, taking off his glasses and dusting them. Roslin took this opportunity to answer him, feeling less intimidated by the tone in his voice if he was distracted.

"Honestly, it would be difficult to explain everything right now." She offered a weak smile to Adama as he placed on his glasses. "Without you thinking I was crazy."

"I've always thought you were crazy. I doubt anything will change that." This time Adama smiled and placed a hand on her elbow, noticing she was slightly swaying on the spot.

Roslin took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes and forehead. "Give me today, to try and work this mess out. I can meet you this evening, and I'll explain it all then."

"Sure. My quarters later then. But on to more serious matters, how are you feeling lately?" He removed his hand from her and she seemed to steady out, before grabbing out for a nearby unit to hold herself up. Adama moved to help her but she waved him away.

"I've felt better… The kamala is working, slowly, but it won't stop the inevitable." The last words out of her mouth made Adama freeze, his mind rushing back to the first time he had to watch her suffer on front of him, watching as her life slowly drained away but her resilience remained the same.

"We'll fight it again. We can stop it faster this time."

"We better act fast then." With that she turned and made her way out of CIC, casting a glance back at Adama as a marine offered her his arm to hold. "Until tonight."

"Yeah…" Adama watched her leave the room, after batting the marines arm away from her playfully. "Until tonight."

…

Turning the corner of the winding corridor, the marines shuffled the President around the many moving bodies around the Galactica. Along the way, Roslin paused momentarily at the walls adorned with photos of the missing, and the dead. She picked up a small candle and lit it, before leaving it on a chest in front of her. It glowed amongst the other unlit candles. Her resilience faltered slightly at her impending doom as she saw it. All these people are eventually forgotten, pushed to the back of minds of family and friends. She didn't want to just be another unlit candle in a quiet corridor. She didn't want any of these people, who sacrificed their lives and lost them at the hands of the cylons, to become that.

"Do either of you have a lighter?" She turned to the marines, that kept a curious eye on her, and smiled as one of them produced a lighter. "Thank you." Roslin took it gratefully and turned to the wall.

She began slowly, reading a persons name out, then lighting a candle for their memory. Eventually as she reached the end of the corridor, her eyes filled up with long overdue tears which fell freely amongst the silence. The two marines looked at each other, wary of whether to approach her or not. After a long moment of deliberation, listening to the President, their valiant leader, sob her heart out to the dead, did one step up behind her and rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Roslin smiled at the small gesture and took a hold of it, tightly. No words were exchanged, she just simply handed back the lighter and began to move away from the corridor, composing herself as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

"She looks just fine Sharon," Caprica 6 gently rubbed Hera's head, looking deep into Sharon's eyes, "Hopefully she won't remember any of this trouble."

"We can hope. How did we even let him get so close to her?" Sighing, Sharon handed Hera over to Caprica and began to pace the room, but her eyes never left her daughter. She knew she could trust Caprica with her child but the feeling of guilt still sat heavy on her, that she couldn't protect her daughter when she needed it the most. A pang of jealousy soared through her momentarily, remembering that it was Caprica who had indeed been there when Hera needed someone, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. At least someone had been there.

"I don't know, maybe Helo can get something out of him." As Caprica spoke, Sharon's mind then wandered to her husband, who had followed the marines with Tyrol's unconscious body to the brig. She could tell he was hurt, like her, that he couldn't protect his child quick enough but she also knew that he would deal with those feelings later, now it was time for business. "We should get Cottle to run the detector on him."

"No, he's already been tested and he came back all clear. A hundred percent human."

"Remember your first cylon test?" Caprica asked, an eyebrow raised. Sharon remembered back to one of the first stories she'd revealed to Caprica as they got to know each other. She remembered Gaius Baltar's positive reply that she was in fact human, when circumstances later revealed otherwise.

"Yeah well he was scared. I probably would have done the same in his position."

Caprica stood up and began to pace herself now. "I can feel them Sharon. Can't you? He's not the only one in the fleet."

Sharon put Hera down in her crib and joined Caprica in her thought. "How many are there, do you know? Where are they in the fleet?"

"There are four of them, and they're close. Very close. I think they're all on board the Galactica." Her worried look cut into Sharon, who immediately opened their hatch door.

"The guards are posted outside the door. Keep Hera close to you at all times. If anything happens, scream for the guards. I'm going to find the Admiral, or President or somebody that can help." Sharon ran over to Hera quickly and kissed her gently on the head, before running out of the room.

…

Helo sat on a steel chair, his legs straddling either side and his eyes burning into Tyrol's still unconscious body on the floor. The chief lifted his head groggily and rubbed his eyes, his words a little slurred seemed to just fall out of his mouth. "Where… what…"

"I tell you what Galen, I'll ask the questions." Standing and approaching the cell, Helo gripped the bars tightly and spat out his words. "What the frak do you think you're doing trying to hurt my family!?"

Rolling onto his side, Tyrol attempted to push himself up but failed, slipping and hitting his head on his bunk. Helo offered his hand through the bars which the chief reached out for, propping himself up, only to be shoved backwards by the generosity. His breath wheezed and a slither of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto the floor below silently.

"You tried to take my daughter. Why?" Helo's voice was more calm now, but there was still a trace of anger in his demeanour.

"I didn't try to take her…" Tyrol managed to get out as he pulled himself up onto his bunk, wiping the blood from his lips. "I don't even know where I've been."

Gritting his teeth and tensing his jaw, Helo looked towards the brig door which slowly opened to reveal Adama, who nodded to the guards to leave the room. "I think it's best they remain outside."

"What you going to interrogate me?" Tyrol grimaced and looked up at Adama, blood staining his teeth, making his grimace seem more like a malignant grin.

Helo stepped forwards to the bars and stuck his arms through, in a desperate attempt to grab hold of the chief. "I guarantee it'll be a lot better than what I'd do to you."

"Step back Helo, you should get back to your family. They need you more than he does right now." Adama pulled up the chair and sat on it, not offering another glance to helo, who stepped back, and towards the brig door.

…

Sprinting through the corridors, and bouncing off the many moving bodies, Sharon eventually found the President, walking towards her, flanked by marines. She looked slightly dishevelled and she was outlined by candlelight, making her seem somewhat Godly in the circumstances. Roslin offered her a curious look and rested a hand gently on her back as Sharon bent down to catch her breath. "Thank… the Gods… that I found you!"

"What's happened?" Roslin measured up the situation immediately and took the lead towards Sharon's room, as the story of Tyrol's attempted kidnap of Hera was explained to her. Once Sharon had finished they had all but reached the room door, only to find it ajar and a bloodied body lying on the floor. From the distance, Sharon feared the worst for her daughter and ran to the body. She gently rolled it over whilst Roslin turned to her marines, ordering one of them to fetch Admiral Adama immediately.

Caprica's face was coated in a blood as was most of her exposed body. Her throat gurgled as blood and bile streamed from her mouth and Sharon held her head delicately. "They…"

"Shhh, don't talk. We need Doc Cotttle in here now! Someone get him!" Sharon screamed out the door as Roslin joined her side, holding Caprica's hand.

"They… took Hera. Two… of them." Her words were drowned out by the increasing flow of blood.

"Who were they? Did you see them?" Sharon wiped the blood from around Caprica's mouth as her eyes began to close slightly, her breath growing shorter.

"Don't worry, it's not your time just yet." Baltar's face hovered over Caprica's and she took a sharp breath in, causing Sharon and Roslin to look at each other concerned. "I don't know which way is better, this or the airlock." His humour made Caprica smile slightly even in the circumstances but her mind was quickly and momentarily pulled back to reality as Doc Cottle sauntered into the room, closely followed by Adama, before her eyes finally fell closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

"Why is it…" Gaius Baltar leant back on a rock, his tie blowing loosely in the gentle breeze, "That it's always us two that find ourselves in these situations."

Straightening out her dress, Caprica 6 approached him and leant over, her face inches from his. "It's not always us Gauis. I've seen the suffering of others. Your selfish little mind is stopping you from seeing that."

"Then why did you haunt it so much? My mind that is." A small smirk crept on to his face as he pulled a cigar from his pocket. As he lit it, Caprica held his hand, guiding the lighter carefully towards it's target. Once alight, he took a deep drag and rested his head back, the sun causing reflections off the water to dance across his face. "And now look. It is me in your mind. Getting enough _ammunition_ to make a difference to your cylon tendencies."

Caprica walked away from him, keeping her arms folded across her chest protectively. "Am I dead? Dying?"

"It's difficult to say really. The beating that your head took, and the blood loss. We'll just have to wait and see." Gaius slid off of the rock and chucked his half smoked cigar into the sea, before coming up behind her. "I'm sure you'll know-" His last word was cut off by Caprica's abrupt turn to face him, her teeth gritted.

"I don't have time for your petulant comments Gaius, there are people that need my help. Our child needs my help." Her face softened and her eyes pleaded with him. "I need to get out of here."

Smiling slowly, Gaius stroked her face, his eyes sympathetic. "I know how you can get out, but you won't like it."

"Please… anything to help." She took his other hand in hers and kissed it, subtly convincing him of her need. His face fell suddenly at the grip on the side of her head tightened. His eyes were now menacing and Caprica only had a moment to panic before her head was shoved beneath the salty water. She began to splutter, her arms flailing wildly.

"I told you, you won't like it." He muttered to himself, aware that she couldn't hear him. "Save our daughter…" With his last words, the struggle between them stopped and he let go of her head, wiping his wet hand on his trouser leg, before climbing back onto the rock to lie once more in the sun.

…

The beeps in the room were audible in the silence. Sharon sat close-by to the bed, her hand gently massaging Caprica's, taking care to avoid the many needles that were stuck into her. Two marines guarded the entrance to the sick bay, guns raised towards the bed ridden cylon. Glancing over at them, Sharon barked; "Does it really look like she faked this and is going to attack someone?" As she spoke, they lowered their weapons after a nod from Roslin who stood nearby.

Once their weapons were at their sides, a gasping grabbed their attention and swiftly the guns were back up and again pointed at Caprica who had startled them. Her throat wheezed for air and her eyes were wild with panic. Doc Cottle quickly moved over and attempted to sedate the woman, who slapped at his hand. "Don't… sedate me… again." Again Roslin nodded her appreciation at the request and Cottle backed off, muttering under his breath about frakking toasters.

"Are you in any pain?" Sharon was quick to ask, misconstruing the panic in her eyes.

"No… I'm fine." Caprica quickly caught her breath and with the aid of both Roslin and Sharon, sat up in her bed. Feeling something running down her face, she wiped her forehead to feel beads of sweat. Thankfully not sea water. "What's wrong with me?"

"You took quite a beating," Sharon nodded over to a nearby tray, filled with cotton wool balls coated in blood. "They didn't think you'd regain consciousness this quick…" Her voice trailed off as Admiral Adama entered the room and walked up to Caprica's bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice far from sympathetic but she didn't expect as much.

She lifted her arm feebly, indicating the many tubes. "I've been better."

"Can you tell us who did this to you? Anything about them at all."

Leaning her head back onto a pillow, she shut her eyes, trying to draw the scene out of her memory. She remembered cooing at Hera, who had started to cry not long after her mother had left the room. She had paced the floor with her to no avail, but the crying had stopped when the hatch door had opened to reveal a man and woman. That was when the memory had faded. "I remember I was looking after Hera, then a man and woman appeared in the room, I guess the woman must have taken the child whilst the man…" Her thoughts trailed off, blocking out the memory of her beaten state.

Sharon stood up and approached the Admiral, "Do you think Tyrol has something to do with it?"

"His attempted kidnap of Hera suggests he does, but he's adamant he didn't try anything." The Admiral cast a look at Roslin before venturing his next thought. "Maybe we should return the cylon to the brig."

With an adamant shake of her head, Roslin stepped forward and held up a hand to Adama, as if to physically stop him form taking her. "No, you can't return her there, not with Chief Tyrol. We'll need her help in finding Hera…"

Caprica's mind again left the conversation and her eyes closed. She could feel the sun on her face once again from her dream state, and the smell of the sea thick in the air. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Gauis before he had returned her here, and her mind instantly fell to his emphasised words. _"Getting enough __**ammunition **__to make a difference to your cylon tendencies…"_

_Our tendencies… _She thought, her mind suddenly rushing back to the present and the words just fell out of her mouth. "The ammunition lockers! Check them!." The surrounding members looked at her in shock at her outburst. "It's our tendencies… he told me…" Her voice drifted off quietly and Doc Cottle again stepped forward, more sedative at the ready.

"No," This time Sharon stopped him. She now turned to Caprica and asked tentatively, "Who told you?"

"Look, it doesn't matter just trust me, that's where they headed first…" With the panic around her now, her eyes closed again and she saw herself back on the beach, the sand felt soft between her toes and she smiled as Baltar rose up on one arm to greet her.

"Did you like it?" He asked, the same smirk sitting comfortably on his face.

Her face broke into a grin and she joined him on the rock, her hand gently folding into his. "Well, I've died in much better way's I'll tell you that…" As their conversation continued on, Caprica remained oblivious to the movement around her bedside, for once, getting a comfortable and mush deserved rest.


End file.
